


Three is better than two...

by Cirpsy



Series: IwaOiHina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything I write is sad lmao, M/M, OT3, Poly, Sad, breakdowns, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirpsy/pseuds/Cirpsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But two is better than one.</p><p>...</p><p>Oikawa breaks, and Iwaizumi comforts, and tries not to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is better than two...

When Iwaizumi came home that day, he expected to see Oikawa lying on the couch staring blankly at the TV, like he had been for the past month.

However, when he reaches the hallway where their small apartment was located, he realized that wasn't at all the case. Iwaizumi quickened his step, his heart in his throat, and the sound of it's beat pulsing in his ears. 

When he finally reached their door and flung it open, he didn't even pause to slip off his shoes. He hurried to the source of the loud noises- the banging and shattering. The kitchen. 

His heart pangs. It still hurts. 

"Oikawa? Oi! Tooru!" He calls, his voice slightly strained. He receives an angered shout that breaks off into a broken sob and another shatter. 

In the kitchen, he doesn't hesitate. He falls to his knees next to Oikawa on the floor, ignoring how shards of glass and porcelain dig into his knees. All he can see are the red lines that are scattered on Oikawa's hands, as he pulls him into his arms. Those hands latch onto Iwaizumi's shirt immediately, red becoming a stain. He doesn't care. He pulls Oikawa into his lap, and rocks slowly back and forth, his own heart aching. "Sh, sh, baby... I've got you. I'm here." He soothes, not for the first time. Oikawa sobs brokenly. 

"He's- He's everywhere!" He cries. "His shoes are by the door, his jacket is on the hook..." Iwaizumi's own throat closes up, and his own eyes fill with tears, despite his attempt to keep his own emotions at bay. He takes a deep shuddering breath, and holds the beautiful man in his arms tighter. "I know," he whispers, holding Oikawa tighter. "I know." 

"I just wanted to make dinner," he sniffs, "but when I started all I could think of was how he'll never," he coughs, "he'll never cook for us again, he'll never- never _be here ever again._ " Even though Iwaizumi knows this- had known this since he'd received that painful call- it still feels like someone has stabbed him in the chest.

"Shouyou," he pauses, "Shouyou wouldn't want us to be upset." It's what he's told himself for the past month, through many days of shaking in class, and practice where he doesn't see his small sun on the other side of the net. "He would say that we're being stupid because we still have each other." He can practically hear the other's voice in his mind. 

Oikawa laughs wetly, "Three is better than two." 

Iwaizumi takes his face into his hands, and gently lifts it to look at him. He presses a kiss to Oikawa's forehead and forces a small smile as he says, in sync with the sunny voice in his mind,

"But two is better than one."

Iwaizumi wipes Oikawa's tears as the other gives him a small, genuine smile. Oikawa reaches up, and wipes at Iwaizumi's cheeks. Iwaizumi stares at him confused, as he brings his own hand up to his eyes, surprised when he finds them wet. Oh. He sniffs, and begins to stand, helping Oikawa to stand as well. "Let's get you cleaned up. And then we'll make dinner together." 

Iwaizumi guides him to the bathroom, and pulls out the first aid kit to clean and bandage his hands. 

"I love you, Hajime." Iwaizumi looks up after he finishes with Oikawa's hands. He kisses the knuckles on each.

"And I love you, Tooru."

It felt odd without the third. They would never feel completely whole again. It would be hard to keep moving, but at least they had each other.

Three is better than two. 

...

But two is better than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found this precious ot3 and can't keep my heart away from them. And of course, there always has to be a tragedy.
> 
> Not too proud of it, but idk. I wanted sad and I was listening to King by Lauren Aquilina.


End file.
